Tout et n'importe quoi Naruto
by Uchiha Akame
Summary: Plusieurs courtes histoires-qui ne se suivent pas forcément- sur le manga Naruto ! Des parodies, des drabbles, des règlements drôles, ... Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés ainsi, donc mieux vaut cliquer et lire !
1. Chapter 1

-Itachi... tu m'as tout enlevé... Alors je vais me faire un plaisir d'anéantir ta sale tronch-

\- Sasuke, je suis magnifique, n'ose pas insulter ma beauté.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, fixant son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu... Et puis merde, je m'en fous, je suis ici pour te tuer, Itach-

\- Je suis ton aîné de 5 ans, Sasuke, le coupa Itachi à nouveau.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors arrête de m'appeler par mon nom, je suis ton _nii-san !_

\- Mec, t'as tué toute ma famille !

\- C'était ma famille aussi hein, ajouta Itachi.

Sasuke le regarda avec colère.

\- MAIS POURQUOI TU LES AS TUER ALORS, DUCON ?

\- Sasuke, surveille ton language, je suis censé être un bon frère, je ne peux pas te permettre de parler ainsi !

Le plus jeune Uchiha commença à s'énerver.

\- Un bon frère ? Après avoir tuer notre famille ?

\- Bah je voulais juste l'héritage !

\- Hein ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Ben si je tuais tout le monde dans le clan, tout l'héritage me revenait, et tu n'étais pas une menace pour moi à cette époque, c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuer.

Sasuke se claqua le front.

\- Si tu tues la famille toi-même, tu ne touche pas l'héritage ...

\- Bah j'avais zapper ça à l'époque ! se défendit Itachi.

\- Tu avais treize ans ! Tu aurais pu le savoir!

\- Hé Sasu t'es mal placé pour me juger, toi tu as quitté le village pour rejoindre un pédophile à 13 ans! En plus, à cause de toi, on a aucune chance de toucher l'héritage, puisque nous sommes tout les deux des traîtres !

Sasuke se tut un instant afin de réfléchir.

\- Donc tu propose quoi ... nii-san ?

\- On doit retrouver les Dragon Ball et demander de l'aide à Shenron !

Et de manière totalement logique... Sasuke rejoignit son frère dans sa quête.


	2. Le secret de Naruto partie1

Minato se frotta la nuque, observant la boîte devant lui.

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait dû aller dans la chambre de son fils pour vérifier si c'était lui qui lui avait voler sa veste Hokage pour lui faire une farce.

Alors évidement, le premier endroit où il avait chercher était dans sa garde-robe, mais, à la place d'y retrouver sa veste, il trouva, parmi des vêtement oranges, une boîte bien cachée.

Il l'avait ouverte et y avait trouver des choses... intéressantes (?)

Evidemment, il était normal à l'âge de Naruto d'avoir quelques photos de célébrités sur qui on avait un crush ou autre... Mais Minato ne s'attendait pas à ... ça...

Bien qu'il soit soulagé que son fils n'ait pas de photos de Justin Bieber ou de Jul ... cette boîte était effrayante : Il y avait des photos( coupées ou originales ) de cette personne dans des situations... ahem... gênantes( intimes), des armes, des bouts de tissus qui venaient de ses vêtements, des cheveux et même ... un caleçon...

Minato se dit qu'avant d'en parler à sa femme, il devait demander des explications à son fils.

Oh oui, il voulait savoir pourquoi lui, Naruto Namikaze, avait dans sa chambre tout ces objet appartenant au frère d'un des ninjas les plus respectés de Konoha, le deuxième héritier du clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

( P.S: je ne ship pas le NaruSasu- ouais Sasuke est mieux en uke- mais c'est à cause d'une fanfiction qui m'avait fait marrer que j'écris ça)


	3. Le secret de Naruto partie 2

Naruto se frotta la nuque, nerveux, en voyant ce que son père tenait en main.

Il a trouver ma boîte spéciale Sasuke... je suis mort ...

\- Alors Naruto ? Pourquoi as-tu cela dans ta garde-robe ?

Une excuse... vite une excuse ... !

\- Pour... un exposé !

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien c'est une exposé sur Sasuke ! C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sakura donc je vais lui organiser un exposé sur Sasuke!

Je suis même pas crédible...

\- Mmhh... tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire de monter au membre féminin de ton équipe.. une photo de Sasuke sous la douche ?

Naruto prit un air sévère et gronda son père.

\- Comment ça " membre féminin "? Les filles ont les même droits que le garçons ! Égalité des sexes ! Cria Naruto, ayant brandit des pancartes où il écrivait " Les femmes sont libres!"

\- Naruto, ce n'est pas le sujet, soupira Minato. Tu as d'autres objets de ton coéquipier ?

Naruto détourna les yeux et rougit.

\- Naruto ? Répond.

Naruto ouvrit alors la porte de sa table de nuit et Minato y trouva alors plusieurs bocaux.

\- Dans celui-là, j'ai récupéré un rot de Sasuke, dit-il en pointant un bocal. Dans celui-ci, il y a l'eau de son bain, dans l'autre il y a son shampoing et ici il y a-

\- Naruto c'est bon, soupira Minato, mais dans un cas ainsi... il faut qu'on en parle à ta mère...

Les yeux se Naruto s'élargirent aussitôt. Il allait mourir.

( P.S, Minato est surtout désespéré à cause du mode " stalkeur-psycopathe de son fils )

( A/N merci pour les reviews jai en fait deja publier l'histoire sur wattpad avec un peu plus d'avance du coup)


End file.
